


Double the trouble

by M_Mary93



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Hurt Jack, Hurt Mac, Hurt!Jack, Hurt!Mac, Jack and Nick are Twins, Nick Stokes & Jack Dalton (Twin Brothers) - Freeform, Twins, Worried Nick, Worried!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Mary93/pseuds/M_Mary93
Summary: Mac and Jack are being tortured, neiter of them know what information they are being tortured for. Rescue comes from an unexpected place...





	

**Okay… So I got this request I guess. It has been a while since I got it, then I forgot it… Then I remembered it again…**

**It is from _medicgirl_ , she wrote me a PM**

_You totally need to write a story where Jack has to watch MacGyver beaten or tortured, since he has the protector/big brother role. Of course Jack shouldn’t have the information, because he would probably break at that… Seems like the one thing he couldn’t take…_

**So… Here it is…  
I have to say, this was one tough nut to crack…**

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

His shoulder felt warm and stiff. Something was wrong there, but that had to take the second row for now. His main concern right now was not himself.

Jack tugged at the reins strapping him to his chair. His shoulder was spitting fire like a roman candle…

“ ‘m ‘kay… J…”Mac gasped as the 6’8” European dude cut a half-foot long gash across Mac’s chest. It wasn’t the deepest of cuts, but deep enough to be very painful.

“Stop! Please STOP!” Jack cried out.

“I’ll stop when you start talking!” the East European drawled, his accent thick as porridge.

“I’ve already told you that I know nothing!” Jack tried to reason.

“Oh, you know… There is no way a CIA like you don’t know everything that’s going on…”

Jack arched an eyebrow, “Look, man… I retired from the CIA years ago…”

The European guy turned his back on Jack and knitted his fist.

Mac was knocked out by a right hook.

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

The guy who had been torturing Mac for the last 2 hours, stepped over to his duffle bag. He pulled out a Glock, switching off the safety.

He walked slowly over to Jack…

“Your friend is unconscious…” he drawled, “He’s not fun like that… You on the other hand. You can be fun…”

A chill went down Jack’s spine. The sight of the gun was no fun, but at least Mac wasn’t being tortured at the moment.

The man placed the gun, muzzle down, on Jack’s left thigh. Jack yanked at his chains, he did it so forcefully he made his humerus slip clear of his shoulder socket. He let a scream rip from his lips. The man smiled…

“Oh, yes… You’re going to be fun… You even hurt yourself…”

“Go SCREW YOURSELF!”

The man with the gun grinned.

“I could fire this, here…” He pressed the gun down a little harder, before he slid it towards the outer part of Jack’s thigh. “Or here… Or maybe…?”

The man slid the gun the opposite way, towards the inner part of Jack’s thigh.

“I could shoot now, if I wanted you to bleed out faster…”

Jack’s helpless expression seemed to fuel the guy’s joy.

The man moved the gun again, leaning it directly on Jack’s kneecap. “Or now… If I want to let you go, you’d never walk without a limp again… _If_ you’d ever walk again at all…”

Jack swallowed hard, a couple of tears dripping down his cheeks.

The man moved the gun back to the outside of Jack’s thigh. Jack was shaking.

“Just tell me, and I will not hurt the two of you any more…”

“I can’t! I WOULD HAVE IF I COULD! If I knew I would have told you as soon as you started hitting the kid!” Jack confessed, but the man didn’t seem to believe him.

“You’ve got ten seconds to start talking, or I’m blowing a hole through your thigh!”

“Look man! I don’t know shit about who you work for!” Jack blurted out.

The man did nothing for a few seconds.

“Five…” he calmly stated.

“I have no freaking clue about anything! Nada!”

“Three…”

“No! NONONONONO! Please DON’T”

“TWO!”

Jack shouted as adrenalin took on a head start.

“ONE!”

Jack felt how the man started easing weight on to the trigger. Any second now…

The room was filled with the sound of gunpowder exploding inside the barrel. The loud BANG morphed into Jack’s scream, then to an impressive string of explicit words.

Jack growled in pain, it took him more than a few seconds before he managed to form sentences.

“I don’t know anything, okay?” He tilted his head back, trying to focus on anything else. “Please, I’m begging you! Let us go!”

“You’re spies!”

“We’re harmless!”

“About as harmless as a rattlesnake…”

Jack bit back a moan. His instincts told him he had to push down on the wound, but his arms were tied behind his back… And he wasn’t MacGyver, nor did he have a trusty paperclip at hand…

The man picked up a pocketknife from the table, Mac’s pocketknife. Walked back to Jack’s chair, cut open the dark denims at the left knee. He looked at his gun, aimed it for the far corner of the room and emptied the clip.

With a dangerous smile he pressed the muzzle against Jack’s bare skin. The hot tip burned Jack’s skin as Jack writhed in his seat.

“SON OF A BITCH!” Jack barked, his eyes squeezed shut.

Mac chose that moment to make his way back to consciousness.

“Jack!” Mac called out, his blurred eyes searching for Jack.

“Oh, good… Your friend is awake!” the man smirked and turned towards Mac again.

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

Jack wanted to puke as he heard Mac scream in pain.

The man had two of the kid’s fingers bent sideways, dislocated or broken, Jack couldn’t tell.

“Mr. Stokes…” the man said, “Tell me what you know about my employers!”

“Stokes?” Jack leaned back, his voice weak and exhausted.

“Nick Stokes…”

“My name’s Dalton…” Jack hiccupped.

“No, you’re Nick Stokes…” the man seemed a little confused. “CIA, former CSI…”

Jack suddenly understood what was going on… It was Nick the man was after… But his name wasn’t Stokes, that was just a thin cover. Nick Dalton was his twin brother…  
But Jack couldn’t reveal that information.

As a gift sent down from heaven, the only door to the basement room was kicked open. A tactical team of five entered the room. Three out of the team cornered the man, one sat down in front of Jack, one went for Mac.

The one in front of Jack took off his helmet and pulled his mask back.

Jack was face to face with his five-minute younger brother.

“Jackie…” Nick’s eyes were wide open, scanning Jack’s appearance. “You look like shit, bro…”

Jack couldn’t do anything else but let out a moan. In too much pain to answer his brother.

“We need two stretchers.” Nick informed someone outside over his radio. Then he looked over his brother again. His eyes landing on the oozing wound at Jack’s thigh.

“Better do something ‘bout that…” Nick frowned and fished out a tourniquet from one of his many pockets. “You know this is gonna suck…”

Jack managed a minimalistic nod, wincing as it tugged on his still dislocated shoulder.

Nick slipped the band in under Jack’s thigh, wincing as Jack growled.

“Sorry bro…” Nick whispered as he tightened the tourniquet.

“Holy mother of…” Jack gritted his teeth, “Nick, you better have them knock me out!”

Nick nodded. “Anything else hurt?”

“Right shoulder…”

“Dislocated?”

“Think so…”

Nick gave a short nod, and stepped around the chair. Freeing Jack from the restraints.

“Oh fu…” Jack doubled over, his left hand coming up in a protective embrace of his right shoulder.

“Sit tight…” Nick ordered as he made a sling for Jack’s arm.

“Not gonna do…” Jack let out a growl, “anything else…”

“I believe you…” Nick put a hand on Jack’s good thigh. Then he jerked his thumb in Mac’s direction. “Hey, this the boy genius you mentioned?”

Jack bobbed his head up and down, “Yeah, ‘s him…”

“Looks a little young…”

“Hella smart…” Jack replied, grimacing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So… Managed to tie in Nick from CSI. But I just decided that he went on to CIA with Jack later on, then Jack continued on to DXS and Phoenix Foundation…  
> (I did this, because… Who wouldn’t want a double dose of Jack? Or Nick? (Basically any double dose of George Eads...))


End file.
